


Luck of the Draw

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, shenanigans galore, the CAH AU, why does anyone let me do anything on no sleep??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: In a game of Cards Against Humanity, Kara could not help but play the card with Lena's name on it.otherwise known as, the CAH AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is comprised of 3 ficlets i wrote and shared on tumblr. the first two were directly prompted by the results of games shared by @avaswhore. 
> 
> this story, and each of its parts, are predominantly fueled by lack of sleep and a good laugh. i hope you enjoy!

It was a rushed decision.

Kara had meant to save the card. She had wanted to use it when Lena was judging and had hoped it would fit a sillier scenario, maybe paired with the _Being a motherfucking wizard_ card in her hand.

But instead she had dropped it into the pile for Alex’s turn and now it stared her in the face. Her sister struggled to read the text as she cracked, tears in her eyes, and instead tossed the card down for everyone to see.

Together with the black card, it read: _Lena Luthor_ _can fuck me, honestly_.

It was met with an uproar of laughter around the table, more so than even _Extremely tight pants_ or _A sad handjob_ , which Kara would have argued were actually funnier.

Kara tried to laugh along, but Lena was silent, her face lightly flushed and her heart fast. Kara worried it was too crude, too much at Lena’s expense, and regretted letting the opportunity get the better of her.

“Did you put it down, Lena?”

The question spurred speculation and playful interrogation. Lena just smiled primly, her ears coloring more with each question.

“I mean, it’s not wrong,” Alex interjected with a cheeky grin and then hid behind the beer bottle in her hand when she earned a dramatically incredulous gasp from Kelly next to her. “Fuck it, that’s my choice. Someone fess up!”

All eyes were on Lena, and as Kara heard her heart skip a beat, the seconds began to get away from her. She hadn’t thought it would get picked and it was too late to take it back.

With a dry throat, Kara reached across the table and plucked the black card gingerly from where it lay.

The table erupted.

“It was you?!”

“Kara! How bold!”

Kara didn’t want to listen to Lena’s heart as it thundered. She didn’t want to hear the way Lena swallowed. She didn’t want to look at Lena, afraid to find out that she had mortified her best friend. But she did look.

Lena met her gaze across the table. Her face was red, but she smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “I hadn’t realized you felt that way,” she said and the laughter resumed, the volume continuing to rise.

Kara ducked her head as heat rose in her face. She couldn’t find the words to deny it and suddenly had to wonder if there was some truth there.

Even after the excitement died down and the game moved on, the image of Lena’s smugness surfaced again and again in her mind.

Kara didn’t win a single round after that.

* * *

It was a setup from the start.

Kara had been reluctant to join another night of Cards Against Humanity, and had successfully steered the group away for the last few Thursdays. Her luck ran dry as June fell into July, and the group chat buzzed with excitement about playing again.

Between the reminder that it had been weeks since they had played it and the banter about how one can only lose at Monopoly so many times, Kara could not contend with the consensus.

Kara had even arrived at Alex’s place early to try to sway her sister to her side. “Come on, we just played it,” she pleaded through a mouthful of pizza.

“First of all, save some pizza for the rest of us,” Alex peeked around Kara’s shoulder and eyed the already empty box on top of the stack. “Was that the supreme?”

“I’m hungry!” And stressed. And her foot was tapping enough to shake the dishes in the cabinet. She swallowed thickly.

“I’ll order another…” Alex sighed. “I don’t get it, though. You love Cards Against Humanity.”

“I know, but–”

She didn’t want to say it directly. Wasn’t ready to face how affected she was by that one round. Didn’t want to admit she realized she like-liked Lena over a game of Cards Against freaking-Humanity. Or remember that she had essentially told Lena that she was down to fuck, because as much as she wanted to play it off, her brain shorted at just the thought.

“Is this about the _Lena Luthor_ card?”

“What??” Kara’s voice pitched high and she barely managed a cough to hide it. “No– What?”

“Kara.” Alex was giving her that look. The look of a sister who smelled her bullshit and was not looking to dance around it.

“Okay, yes. But only ‘cause I didn’t mean to make things awkward.”

Alex shook her head. “She seemed to take it in stride,” she waved off Kara’s surface worry. “Maybe even liked it.” Kara almost choked on her pizza. “And I’m sure we won’t even see the card tonight.”

Oh, they saw the card alright.

It was Kara’s turn to judge. She should have seen it coming. Should have known by the odd quiet, with only a hint of giggles bubbling up around the table, as people made their choices and laid their cards. Maybe if she hadn’t been distracted by the way Lena bit her lip…

“ _All I want is_ …” Kara read from the black card, and then flipped her first white. She allowed herself a moment to be tickled. “ _Drinking Beyonce’s DivaCup and becoming immortal_.” A few chuckles circled, but nothing close to what it deserved. She flipped another, and another, and… “ _Lemme smash_. Really?” There were smiles, half grins at most, but the collective breath was held and everyone stared at the card that still remained faced down.

Kara wet her lips as she reached for it.

“ _All I want is_ …” Kara thought she might swallow her tongue. Her face was hot, but not from the kiss of Rao’s light. No, it was a fire of her own making, raging freely across her skin. “ _Lena Luthor_.”

Kara felt small as her gaze lifted, but no eyes were on her. Some had their lips tightly pursed while others were red in the face as each tried to contain themselves. All but Lena, who had an air of pride around her, as she sipped at her wine.

Nia was the first to break. “I told you!”

“You said there was a chance,” Brainy reminded. “Although, I did deduce that it had a 86.3% likelihood of occurring, with an 11.9% chance that Mr. Schott would not arrange the cards correctly.”

“Oh, come on, like she wouldn’t play it!”

“I look forward to that bottle of red you owe me.”

“What? I thought she was gonna spare Kara.”

Kara felt sluggish putting the pieces together. As everyone turned toward Lena, she followed suit, carried by the tide of excitement.

Lena just shrugged, that smug quirk of her lips fanning the flames in Kara’s cheeks. “It was the only choice.”

Kara forfeited the black card to Lena and made a mental note to talk to her alone.

* * *

Kara rarely felt time so consciously, the merciless drag of seconds. She heard each sharp _clack_ of the hands of Sam’s wrist watch as they slowly circled the face, constant beneath the rising volume of what, to everyone else, was casual merriment. The drinks flowed more freely as no one had need to hold back.

Kara’s heart raced and she felt Rao beckon her spirit to return to his embrace, straining against the cage of her ribs, fluttering against the tight squeeze of doubt. At the same time her body was tethered by mortal desire, drawn to Lena, caught by the snare of her quickened heartbeat and the soft smiles she offered from across the table.

Everyone seemed to move on, easily accepting the events as they happened. Was she the last to realize she liked Lena? Was it obvious? How long had she? Did Lena like her back? Or had she just missed the punchline? The questions ate at her focus.

“Hello?? Earth to Kara.”

Kara blinked as a hand waved in front of her face.

“You gonna play a card?”

Brainy suddenly keeled toward her, his head landing solidly on her shoulder as he chuckled. “Gravity is so powerful,” he slurred. “You should play that one,” he pointed to her hand, his finger straying over multiple cards.

“Sam, how strong did you make the sangria?”

“I don’t think the sangria is as much to blame as him pouring himself four glasses.”

“Four? Oh sweetie,” Nia cooed. “Come here,” she coaxed him up from Kara’s shoulder. “I think we’d better call it a night.”

The game was abruptly abandoned, hands forgotten and chatter straying. Kara couldn’t have been more grateful to stand and relieve the pent up need to be in motion. There was only so long she could keep her knee from bouncing and rattling the whole apartment.

Goodbyes were scattered, and Kara quickly lost track of who remained, but the only person she needed to be aware of was—

“Kara, look!” Lena was very suddenly before her, swaying slightly, her heels tall enough to give her an inch or two on Kara. She presented a white card but held it a bit too close to Kara’s face. “It’s me!”

“Oh, uh,” Kara leaned away to read the text even though she knew what it said, but Lena followed, and then continued forward until her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck. She slumped forward, her weight against Kara’s front, her chin digging for purchase in Kara’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm,” Lena hummed. “Brainy wasn’t the only one to have a few too many,” she noted. One of her arms dropped to swing freely behind Kara’s back.

Before Kara realized what was coming, she felt the corner of the card sneak its way into the lip of her back pocket. It tickled and she couldn’t find a way to escape its touch. She was already so close to Lena and she was unsure where she should even put her hands.

The card ended up tucked halfway into her pocket when Lena gave up her effort, satisfied enough by the results. She giggled against Kara’s shoulder and then she turned in toward Kara's neck, her breath tickling Kara’s skin.

“D’you get it?” Kara could only swallow, her eyes closed and her body tensed, as she forced herself to stay still. Lena’s nose climbed the column of her neck and settled behind her ear. “I want to be in your pants,” Lena breathed.

It was only a beat before Lena snorted and her forehead dropped to Kara’s shoulder, more giggles bubbling up, but it was more than enough to make Kara’s heart feel like it was going to give out.

“Okay, okay!” Winn cut in. “First of all, I’m not a fan of ass sweat on my cards, so I’ll be taking that,” he plucked the card from Kara’s pocket and promptly took a step back. “Second, Alex looks about ready to enforce a strict ban on physical contact and I don’t wanna get caught in the crossfire when she pulls out the squirt bottle, so I’ll catch you guys later.” His retreat was hasty.

“Aw, what a buzzkill,” Lena pouted. “You’ll protect me, right Kara?”

Kara was so deep in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @mssirey


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another round of shenanigans? abso-fucking-lutely. I want to thank everyone who made the crucial point that a "Supergirl" card would definitely also exist in this universe. 
> 
> (one of the segments of this chapter was prompted by an anon on tumblr)
> 
> please enjoy!

* * *

“What do I do?”

“You can start by not pacing so fast,” Alex grumbled as she stacked dirty dishes to be taken to the sink. “You’re making me nauseous.” She did look a little green. 

“Alex!” Kara whined, but she stilled her feet. To compensate for the building energy, she let her hands fidget with the near-empty bag she was supposed to be using to collect trash from the night of gaming. 

“I’m listening,” Alex sighed, “but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Didn’t you see Lena?” Kara gestured to the spot where she had stood when Lena was draped over her. 

Alex chuckled. “Oh, I saw her.” She caught Kara’s wide-eyed warning and reeled in her laughter. She blinked, confusion setting in, the dots clearly not connecting. Maybe Kara should have waited until she was sober. “I mean, she got drunk and handsy. I guess if you don’t like that, you just gotta tell her,” Alex said with a hesitant shrug. 

“It’s not really that I don’t like it,” Kara tried to explain. “I just don’t know what it means. Does she like me?” Alex looked like her spirit had left her body, her eyes squinted and panning slowly without purpose. Maybe Kara should led into the romantic advice conversation more explicitly, but she just needed to get the thoughts out there, so Alex could sort through them with her. “Am I reading things wrong? We are friends! Best friends, and--” 

“Wait wait wait wait, hold up.” Kara snapped her mouth shut. Alex took a deep breath. “Rewind.” Kara nodded and motioned for her to continue, needing her to spit it out. “You two aren’t a thing?”

It was Kara’s turn to be confused. She had missed a jump somewhere. “What?”

“I mean, I figured you weren’t official, but--”

Kara’s eyes went wide, her voice cracking high in her throat. “You thought we were--”

Alex looked like she was questioning her whole existence. “And you didn’t??” 

“No! I just said--”

“I heard you, I just can’t believe it.” Alex abandoned the mess of her apartment and sat heavy on the closest couch. 

Kara followed, her heart smashing against her ribs, her thoughts racing. “What made you think we were... you know?”

Alex’s shrugged dramatically. “I mean, you two are always partners on game nights—”

“Because we destroy everyone,” Kara supplied readily.

“And you are very physically affectionate with her--”

“I’m a tactile person, you know this!”

Alex’s brow was high as she was put on the spot. “You’ve cancelled plans with me to hang out with her before--”

“She’s the busiest person on the planet!!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Alex laughed. “I just thought you guys were being private, so I didn't ask.”

Kara collapsed back in her seat. “Oh, Rao, please guide me,” she pleaded under her breath. 

After a torturous stretch of silence, Alex cleared her throat. “Okay, well, that explains why you looked like you looked like you just stumbled into the adult section of Spencer’s.”

Kara gasped in mock offense. “No one told me that humans just openly sell sex toys,” she pouted, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “And it’s your fault for letting me walk around by myself. I barely understood English!” She huffed dramatically. “The clerk was very nice, but I’m fairly certain she was trying to figure out what kinks I was into.”

“She definitely was,” Alex shook her head at the memory. “You looked ready to cry when I found you. That was a nightmare to explain to Mom.”

Kara sighed heavily. Even drunk, Alex knew how to ground her. “So, you think she likes me? Lena, I mean.”

Alex exhaled a laugh with a pitying shake of her head. “I knew who you meant.” She shrugged again. “Even with normal human hearing, I heard her say she wanted into your pants.”

“But that was a joke,” Kara reasoned. “She was joking!” 

“Well, sure, she was being silly, but she was also absolutely ready to wake up next to you.”

“Oh Rao, oh crap, sweet corn on the cob--” Kara’s face burned hot. “What do I do?!”

The way Alex sucked in her breath told Kara she was completely hopeless. “Maybe start by talking to her?”

* * *

Solid advice. Truly. A totally and perfectly mapped out plan. Impeccable. 

_Just talk to her._

Sure. Yeah. No problem.

…

Big problem.

Very big. 

Kara wasn’t convinced that Lena wasn’t just running with the joke. She had been drunk, after all. Things got silly, as they sometimes did. That didn’t mean anything. 

And since Kara was just realizing her own feelings, it was easy to twist the truth. To see what she wanted to see. To project her feelings. 

She didn’t talk to Lena about it. 

* * *

When Kara got the slightest whiff of Cards Against Humanity fever from the group, she resigned herself to the fact that she couldn’t resist it, but that didn’t stop her from taking her own precautions.

Kara was not above throwing her weight around—not with the threat of her friends orchestrating new ways to play Lena’s name to spotlight Kara’s attraction. She cornered Winn before he left his apartment. He raised his hands in a show of innocence, but his hesitant laugh dripped with playful guilt.

“Give me the card,” Kara demanded, hands on her hips as she leaned forward to tower over him.

“Okay, okay, you can have it,” he chuckled and scooted around her, his hands still displayed by his head. “But before you melt my face, you should know, it wasn’t my idea.”

Kara exhaled a laugh. “You are all culpable.” She held her hand out, palm up, and waited for the card to appear.

“Yes, okay, that’s fair,” he admitted. He lifted the lid off the box and started searching the white cards.

“Come on, come on,” Kara made a grabby motion. “I still need to get ready before tonight.”

“Gotta look good for Lena,” he guessed with a cheeky grin.

“I will throw the whole game into space. Don’t test me.”

Winn rolled his eyes and chuckled good-naturedly. He pulled the card out of the stack. “I’ll get it back?”

“Once the game’s over,” Kara promised.

Winn sighed and handed it over.

And so Kara thought she was safe. Even when the black card that read **“Spank me, ______”** came up and the table laughed about the very idea of Lena’s name being a possible card in play, she felt safe.

Kara shook her head at the jokes that rose up, but let it roll off her. She was quick to play her choice and sat back to watch people focus on their own hands.

She heard Lena shift next to her, but kept her eyes forward, not wanting to risk getting a glimpse of any cards in Lena’s hand by mistake. So she wasn’t prepared for Lena’s hand to settle on her thigh. She wasn’t ready for the tickle of Lena’s soft touch.

Kara’s chin lifted sharply, her eyes finding the ceiling, while her leg stiffened. She didn’t dare move, didn’t want to provoke teasing, because there was no way she could keep her reactions discreet. She just had to wait and focus on the absolutely _fascinating_ texture of the ceiling. 

But then Lena’s hand retreated and Kara found herself wishing she could take it back. She glanced down at her leg, at the phantom sensation that lingered. A card sat there, left on her thigh.

Lena’s gaze was fixed on her hand of cards, as if nothing had happened. Kara swallowed her hesitation and picked up the card.

Nothing could have prepared her to see her monicker on the card. 

**"Spank me** , _Supergirl_. **"**

Kara slapped it back down on her leg, drawing glances from around the table.

“You okay, Kara?” Alex’s brow rose in amused confusion.

“Peachy,” Kara managed. There were a few shrugs, but everyone returned to their deliberations.

Kara waited a moment before glancing at Lena. She was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Kara was convinced she would combust on the spot.

* * *

Well, at least Lena might possibly like her. _Maybe_. There was a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm having a lot of fun with this AU. I hope you are, too!
> 
> find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
